


青山多妩媚

by madeforwen



Category: Political RPF, 什锦八宝, 山水, 水表圈, 胡温
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeforwen/pseuds/madeforwen
Relationships: Hu Jintao/Wen Jiabao
Kudos: 20





	青山多妩媚

我刚认识他的时候他着实还青涩得很。领导就坐在我的左手边，不停拍着我的肩膀，说着赞赏夸奖的话。我心知这话里有他意，却也禁不住有些飘飘然。眼神往右一瞟，看见他翘着二郎腿坐着，双手交握，肩膀被风衣衬得宽阔而踏实。他似是没在注意我这边发生了什么，看着远处的山，不知道在想些什么。  
我觉得他的脑子里一定没有“升迁”这二字。虽然之前我们远在天南海北，可他的名字，我也是早就听说过。眼下我们在贵州共事了几个月，这才是第一次见他。好一番翩翩风骨，眉目又生得俊朗温润，也不知成家了没有。  
初见时他眼神只是在我身上落了下，少顷便移开去。对于在场的领导，他开始时说了些套话，就没再开过口，嘴角保持着不卑不亢的微笑。拍合照的时候，他虽被安排站在我身侧，却刻意背了手，在我们之间留了疏离。  
此后我便格外在意他的眼神。  
也许在我心里，他格外纯粹，这样的人若是愿意对我高看一眼，我便能得到升华似的。  
我是个幸运的人，向上的一路虽然碰到些许挫折，但也还算顺利。这一路他也浮浮沉沉，最后却与我并肩。  
当选的那一天，是我们第一次四目相对。我看到他脸上第一次浮现那般真实可爱的笑容，主动伸出手来握住我的。  
冰雪消融，万物复苏，也不过如此吧。在知天命的年纪，我感觉人生又开启了新篇章，而我浑身充满干劲。  
大概是心怀的家国梦终于得以实现，他明显地比年轻时更爱笑了，一笑就眯起眼睛，露出八颗牙齿，常常令我也不自觉地笑起来。  
我虽不解他为何在如此重压下还能笑得让人心生温暖，但在那些枯燥无味的会议中，有了他的陪伴，我的心情常常就像被甘甜的泉水滋润过一样。

零八年的时候，他独自去了尚有余震的汶川。我担心得吃不下睡不着，可我还得忍，忍到第三天，我才能亲眼见到他安然无恙。每次他离开我的背影都是如此决绝，虽然比年轻时佝偻了不少，可依然清矍。我知道，目前他拥有的这一切，包括我，都比不上他心里的天下。只能庆幸，我算是天下的一部分吧。  
我从飞机的悬梯上下来，感觉自己从未走得这么快过。本想一把将他搂入怀中，可又想到他受伤的手，便在众人面前不着痕迹地握住。  
共事几十年，我从来没见过他这样的眼神。  
不过三天时间，他瘦了好多，面容憔悴，手背上针眼依稀可见。上次生病才不过是几天前的事，没养好的伤口被刺破，一定很痛吧。他眼里满是雾气，只是盯着我看，抿着嘴什么话也没说。  
我突然间是如此地害怕失去他。第一次如此清醒地感觉到他强烈地牵挂和自责，如此倔强地跟自己较劲，让我心里无比恐惧。  
我想起昨天看到的新闻报道，在余震来临时，他正在废墟里指挥救援，旁边的人忍不住惊呼起来，只有他眉头紧锁地看着远山，毫不在意。  
这些年过去他心里依然纯粹至此。  
“如果不能给受灾群众一个交代，我就会自己跳进灾区的江水里。”十年前他就说过这样的傻话。  
我眼前的他即将与群山混为一体，一如初见时瘦削宽阔的肩膀。  
我们终究不再年轻了，他身体一直不好，但还是将如此多的重担扛在身上。  
不过那天我心里竟有些隐秘地甜，自我这次来看他，他就一直待在我身边，走路的时候手臂与我紧紧地贴着。

卸任那天，他神秘又孩子气地趴在我耳边告诉我，他终于可以睡个好觉了。以前怕我心里负担太重，所以尽他所能地帮我去各个地方巡视，甚至连那些自责都替我承受了，好让我看到他的时候，心里的痛苦会被分担一些。  
从花甲走来，到七十古稀，这十年太短，短得像少年一夜长大，初尝情爱才魂牵梦萦。  
我不期待占有，但我想告诉他，你满脸皱纹的样子也好可爱。  
我见青山多妩媚，料青山见我应如是。


End file.
